


A PERFECTLY REASONABLE EXPLANATION

by SupernaturallyEgocentric



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 00:10:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11862546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturallyEgocentric/pseuds/SupernaturallyEgocentric
Summary: Sam and Dean are making a trip to the White House. Road trip!





	A PERFECTLY REASONABLE EXPLANATION

“I got it!” Sam announced.

Dean yawned “So who it?”

“Esurient. Demon of greed and rapacity. Sacrifice to him and you get unlimited power and money. Problem is, it’s never enough. Once they sacrifice, they have to keep sacrificing, because everything they get funnels straight to Esurient, and leaves them empty.” 

Dean yawned again. “Bummer.”

“Dean, if we kill this demon, everyone he infected goes back to normal, including Tru--”

“Didn’t end up too good, last time we messed with the White House,” Dean interrupted, wide-awake now.

Sam squared his shoulders. “Family business, Dean.”

“Right.” Dean sighed. “Road trip.”


End file.
